


A Night He Longed For

by KatieTheVigilanteHacker



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTheVigilanteHacker/pseuds/KatieTheVigilanteHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Alderson hates society. He doesn't know how to communicate with others, he hates physical contact, and opens up to absolutely no one. Until he falls in love with Riley Anderson; a sweet, shy, innocent, and independant girl who loves Elliot unconditionally. She is the only person in the world he actually WANTS to touch - and be touched by. He has no trouble opening up to her. For the longest time, Elliot has wanted to pleasure Riley in a physical way. On one fateful night, Elliot shows the one he loves just how much he loves her, and wants nothing more than to bring her a tremendous amount of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night He Longed For

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Negative critique is most welcome! (The text in bold is Elliot talking in his mind.)

Elliot noticed that Riley was silent for a while. He was concerned, he wanted to know what she was thinking; especially concerning the past events. The last thing he wanted was for her to think about that, so he wanted to distract her. He certainly didn't want to scare her, but maybe scaring her would snap her out of her trance. Gently placing his hand on Riley's face, Elliot gently pulled her face towards his and kissed her. His thoughts began to race; thoughts he's had but something was different; they were stronger this time, a lot stronger. He wanted her badly. **"What am I doing? Aren't I taking advantage of her? She's more vulnerable than she normally is... considering the circumstances. No, no, I won't let it go farther than this, all I'm doing is kissing her to snap her out of her train of thought. Shit... I feel it... I'm getting more aroused, I can't stop... I have to pull back.... now..."** Elliot broke the kiss and looked into Riley's eyes. "... Are you okay...?" She nodded slightly and looked down. "...... What are you thinking about...?"

Riley didn't speak for a few moments, which concerned Elliot even more.  **"What the hell is she thinking about? I need to snap her out of this."** Hekissed her again, a bit more forceful this time. After a few more moments, he broke the kiss. She looked away slightly. "Why did you do that...?"

"...... I'm gonna kiss you... every time I see you deep in thought." He continued to look at Riley, trying to find some sign of uneasiness. **"There it is again. That look of uneasiness she's so good at hiding from others but I can see it clearly. Riley's never been good at hiding her feelings from me. I'm good at reading people.**

She smiled slightly. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine... You're with me so I'm fine..." Elliot didn't take his eyes off her. She took his hand and looked at him. "I don't want you to worry about me, especially when you're suffering..." This caught him off guard. **"What did she just say...?"**  She looked away slightly. "You don't want to admit it but I can see it... You're suffering so much right now... You always have been..."

Elliot didn't know how to respond. **"She knows... She knows I hide behind a maze... And she hides, too... Does she really understand me...? No, no one understands me, not even her, not even the girl I love. It's not possible. No one can understand me. I don't allow them to understand me."**  "...... Riley." ["I want her. I want her so bad."]

Riley looked at Elliot and looked away slightly again. "Yeah...?" He gently pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. She started trembling. "Elliot...?" **"Shit... I'm scaring her..."**  "...... I-I want you......" She didn't know how to respond. "...... I'm serious......" He started to slowly unbutton his shirt. She blushed and became flustered. "Wh-What....?"

Elliot looked into Riley's eyes. "I want you... Riley...... You're the only one I want... You're the only one I want to touch... to be touched by... And it's all because I love you..." His tone sounded desperate. "It may not have been apparent to you before but right now I can show you just how addicted I am to you..." She couldn't help but feel anxiety stricken. Her voice was shaking. "..... But I-I've never... I'm not..." He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I know you are... I know you're a virgin, and I know that you're afraid... But I promise you. I WILL go slow with you, and I will take my time.." After a moment, he kissed her deeply. **"She's afraid of sex.. She's always been afraid of sex, even the thought of sex scares her.."**  Elliot broke the kiss and gently placed his hand on Riley's shirt. He looked at her. "Is it- Is it okay for me to do this...?" She slowly nodded. He nodded, too. "Okay.." He started to unbutton her shirt and looked back to her for reassurance. "Riley... Say something.." She looked at him and looked away. "What should I say....?" A look of relief washed over his face. "That's good enough.." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Elliot kissed her neck, continuing to unbutton her shirt. He slipped her shirt off of her shoulders; doing the same with his, he tossed it to the side.

Riley began to breathe heavily, which concerned Elliot. He pulled back slightly. "Hey... It's okay... Calm down, alright...?" She nodded and tried to calm down. **"She's too self conscious.. I need to show her that I love everything about her. Should I warn her?"**  "You don't have any reason to be self conscious about yourself, especially around me." She didn't know how to respond. He leaned in a bit more. "I told you before. I know how to read people. You do, too. The only difference is that you look for the good in people. I look for the bad in them. When I first started looking for the bad in you, do you know what I found? Nothing." She couldn't keep eye contact. "You're right... There is a difference... For that reason I can easily tell you that when I looked for the good in you, I found it... It didn't surprise me though... I can look at you and tell you're a good person..." Elliot smiled. Riley was the only person who was able to make him smile. **"Am I smiling? You're right, of course I am. Only she could make me smile this way; another reason I want to pleasure her."**  ".... I-I want this. Riley... and I want to know if you want this, too."

She did want this night with him. "I do... I'm just... afraid of.. you know..." He knew she was afraid. The fear she was trying to hide was apparent on her face. **"I should just show her it'll be alright..."**  He leaned in more and kissed her deeply. She blushed intensely as she trembled uncontrollably. She could feel his hand slowly go over her thigh which caused her to slightly jump. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "Riley... It's okay..." She looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry... I-" He interrupted before she could finish her sentence. "Don't. Don't apologize." They were both silent. **"She doesn't realize it but she causes me to get even more turned on with every little thing she does. I want to defile her... Is defile the wrong word? You're right, it's not. I want to be the one who takes her virginity and she's made it clear that she wants that, too."**

Riley looked back at Elliot but couldn't keep eye contact. "Elliot...? Are you sure you want to do something like this with me...?" He looked at her with a somewhat hostile look. **"Riley. You shouldn't have said that."**  "Why would you ask something like that?" She could hear the hostility in his voice which made her uneasy. "... Well... I don't.. I don't want you to.. make a mistake you can't undo..." **".... Calm down. Calm down, don't go off on her."**  He pulled back slightly. "A mistake I can't undo? No. None of this is a mistake and none of this will be a mistake." He couldn't hide the anger in his voice. She suddenly hugged him, pulling him close to her. "... I-I'm sorry, Elliot... I don't want you to be angry with me... I shouldn't have said that..." He gently hugged her back. **"There's that effect she has on me again. The effect that causes the anger I feel to just melt away, be it towards her or someone else. She has a calming effect on me. And for some reason that makes me..."**  He spoke softly in her ear. "I accept your apology... Just let me show you how I feel regarding your question." He kissed her neck. The pleasure she felt was strange to her, but it felt good none the less. "Ell-Elliot..." He knew it felt pleasurable to her, so he gently bit her neck and used his tongue as he gently sucked on it. Riley was shivering as a result of fear and pleasure. "Please stop..." Elliot stopped immediately and pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. ".... Promise me.. that at any time you feel uncomfortable or I'm going too fast.. you'll tell me to stop." She nodded slightly. He nodded as well and kissed her deeply.

He rubbed her back passionately, gently moving his hand up to the clasp of her bra, but also slowly to give her time to object if she needed. Carefully unclasping it, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay with this...? I'm not going too fast...?" She shook her head.  **"Why isn't she talking? Shit, you're right. It's her insecurities again. No, it's not just that. She was abused as a kid, and she was forced into photography.. I need to be careful."**  ".... Don't be afraid.. okay?" She nodded. He slowly placed his hand on the front of her bra and kissed her deeply again. Pulling the bra off her, he tossed it to the side.

Elliot began to remove his pants; Riley noticed this and blushed intensely. He pulled his pants down and slowly began to remove her skirt as well. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. **"Jesus f*cking Christ... She's so beautiful..."**  He slowly leaned in and kissed her collar bone. He slowly made his way to her right breast while his hand carefully massaged the other. Riley could feel herself becoming even more wet down there, though she was too embarrassed to point it out. Her cheeks were red, and her breathing became heavier. Whether she knew it herself or not, she was just as aroused as he was. He continued to kiss and massage her breasts as he removed his boxers. As soon as he broke the kiss and pulled back, she quickly pulled the sheet over her face to keep herself from being seen. She didn't want Elliot to see her so flustered. He couldn't help but laugh because of Riley's reaction.  **"She's too adorable."**  "You're so cute." She became even more flustered. "Don't say that...! You're the one who's cute...!" He laughed again. "I'm only saying the truth. And I don't understand why you're so self conscious either, you're so beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

"D-Don't say that, Ell-chan...!" He couldn't help but laugh even more. "Why are you laughing...?! It's not funny, you're being so mean...!" Elliot placed his hand on the sheet. "Stop hiding, silly. Come on out. You can look at me, it's not like you're just some random person I met yesterday." **"I admit, I'm embarrassed. She's never seen me like this before; does she even want to?"**  Riley didn't move. "....... Okay..." She carefully removed the sheet and put it to the side. He smiled a bit. "Don't do that again, alright? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't hide her body, especially from the man who loves her." She blushed and looked away slightly. ".... I'm sorry...." He took her face in his hands and turned it towards him. "I understand why you got so embarrassed. It's okay.. But please, don't ever think that you're not good enough for me because you are. I love everything about you." He smiled devilishly. "Your breasts are beautiful, too." She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her face. "Be quiet...! You're so mean, Ell-chan...!" He laughed again. After a moment, he became serious again. He definitely couldn't take it anymore. He was so erect, more erect than he ever has been. But he was aroused only for her. The incessant throbbing was something he just couldn't handle anymore. Elliot wanted to feel Riley from the inside, to pleasure her. He carefully took the pillow off of her and threw it to the side; this somewhat startled her, as it was unexpected. "Are you okay....?" He nodded. "Riley..." She slowly put her hand on his. "Yes...?"  **"Am I making the right decision?"**  "I want you to look at me." She didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean..? I am looking at you.." He looked at her sternly. "That's not what I meant." She blushed even more. "What...? What do you-" He was becoming slightly agitated. "I want you to see how aroused I am for you." She became slightly afraid. "Why...?" He leaned in abruptly and spoke softly in her ear. "I've never been so aroused for anyone before. You are the first and only one. Which means that whether you believe it or not, you are extremely sexually attractive to me. Everything about you turns me on, and I can't take it anymore."

Elliot placed his hand on Riley's underwear and slowly started to remove them. She trembled and thought for a moment. She then pushed the thought out of her mind. It was an unpleasant thought - the thought of Elliot going inside of her without warning. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing. **"I know what she's thinking. I know her too well not to know... She's thinking I'll rape her. That I'll go inside her without saying anything."**  He stopped, pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to scare you, I'm just being brutally honest here. And I know what you're thinking, and the thought never crossed my mind." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I know it didn't...." **"Shit...!"**  "Hey.. Hey, hey, hey.." He wiped her tears away and kissed her gently on the lips. "Listen to me..." He took her face in his hands and placed his forehead on hers. "I don't blame you for having those thoughts after what you've been through... And... I was being way too forceful... I'm so sorry..." She hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. "You didn't mean to... It's okay..." He slowly leaned in and passionately kissed her, slowly moving his hand from her face and to her breast, where he massaged it.

After a few moments, Elliot stopped, pulled back and looked into Riley's eyes. ".... Are you ready...?" She slowly nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Yes..." He pulled back a bit more. "Okay." He slowly pulled her underwear all the way off and slowly positioned himself near her entrance. He looked at her to reassure that she was alright; she looked like she was about to cry, which concerned him. He leaned towards her taking her face in his hands. "No, no, please don't cry... We don't have to do this..." **"Is she not ready to do this...?"**  "No, it's okay... I'm just... I'm just really scared is all... I'm trying not to be..." He gently kissed her. "I understand.. Everything will be fine, Riley.. I know what I'm doing so I won't hurt you.." She started to calm down. "I know... You can keep going.." He waited a moment and then pulled back slightly. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" She nodded.

Elliot slowly pushed his way into Riley, stopping every so often to make sure she was alright. It took a while, but after one more minute, he was inside of her. He kept still so as to not hurt her at all. "Are you alright...?" She was breathing heavily and he could tell she was in a little bit of pain, but they both knew it can hurt the first time. "I'm fine.." He could feel blood, but he didn't say anything so as to not scare her; she had Hemophobia. **"It's finally happening. I'm inside of her.. She feels so good... So much so that I have a strong urge to move.."**  ".... What are you thinking about?" She smiled a bit. "I'm thinking about how happy it makes me that I got to lose my virginity to you.." A strong wave came over him; a wave of desire. "Riley..." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled a bit as well. "You know.. It makes me happy to know that you're happy because of this." He leaned in a bit with a devilish expression. "It also makes me happy that I got to be the one to take your virginity and make you mine." She laughed nervously. **"Yes. This moment. This one moment is a moment I'll never forget."**  "You have no idea how long I've waited to have this night with you." He gently stroked her hair. She blushed intensely. "Same here..." He was serious now. "You're not in pain anymore, right?" She nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna start moving now, okay?" She nodded again, hesitantly this time. **"There it is again, that look of complete fear.. I hate seeing that look.."**  "Um... I.. I wanted to ask you... Could you go slow...?" He nodded. "Of course I will."

Elliot gently kissed Riley's neck and slowly began to move inside her. **"Shit...! She feels so good...!"**  Immense pleasure started to take hold of her as he slowly moved in and out of her. Her breathing became rapid and her heart beat elevated immensely. He gently sucked on her neck, hoping to leave a small mark. She kept thinking that she didn't deserve pleasure, but she was happy that the one she loved was being pleasured so much. **"That's right. She doesn't think she deserves any kind of pleasure. I'll have to punish her for that line of thinking."**  He took both of her breasts in his hands and massaged them as he slowly moved in and out of her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she closed her eyes tightly. "... Elliot... I-I feel something..." **"Is she reaching orgasm?"** "Can you- please stop...?" He stopped moving as he panted. **"She's afraid to reach orgasm. What she doesn't realize is that the more I stop moving as she gets close the bigger her orgasm will be, but I'm not going to tell her that."**  He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You don't think you deserve pleasure, which is one of the reasons why you're so afraid to reach orgasm. But let me tell you something." He gently took her wrist in his hand and moved it away from her mouth. "You DO deserve it. And I want to see it." She was somewhat afraid because she didn't know what he meant. "... What...?" He took her other wrist in his hand and pinned both of her arms above her head. He leaned in and spoke softly in her ear. "When you finally reach orgasm, I want to see that beautiful face of yours. I also want to hear every little sound that may come out of you when you reach it." That scared her. She didn't want to feel so much pleasure. "......" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't know who convinced you to believe such a bullshit lie but I'm going to pleasure you regardless of whether you want me to or not. **"This isn't rape. No, it's not rape."**  "... I love you, Riley..." She fought back her tears. ".... I love you, too...."

Elliot hated to see Riley look so distraught, but his intentions were only driven by his love he felt so strongly for her. "... I really want you... I want you so much and I-I WILL give you the pleasure you deserve." He somewhat forcefully kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He began to move again, with a bit more speed this time. He had a firm grip on her wrists so she couldn't stop him. **"She's so tight... I'm close... But... Is she alright.. with me cumming inside her...?"**  He broke the kiss, but before he could say anything she said something that somewhat surprised him. "Elliot... I-I want to climax with you..." He looked at her with a surprised expression. **"Did she just... say that...?"**  She blushed intensely and looked away slightly. "W-Well... It's because you want me to climax, too so..." He stopped abruptly. She glanced at him and looked back away. "D-Did I say something wrong...? I'm sorry... I-" **"She just.."**  "You have no idea what kind of effect what you just said had on me just now..." She looked at him with a frightened expression. "Elliot.. What are you-" He kissed her passionately again, moving at a faster pace.

Riley could feel herself getting closer and closer. Elliot broke the kiss, slowed down his pace and looked into her eyes. "I'm close... Are you alright with me cumming inside you...?" Her cheeks became bright red and she became as flustered as ever. "U-Um... I-I-I don't... I don't..." **"God, she's adorable."**  "I don't mind..." He released her wrists and took her face in his hands. "Are you- sure..?" She nodded. "Mhm..." He slowly began to kiss and gently suck her right breast as he picked up his pace slightly, slowly moving his hands to her shoulders. She was beginning to orgasm which slightly frightened her. "Elliot... Elliot, I'm... I think I-" He stopped and looked into her eyes, gently grasping her wrists and pinning her arms on the bed. "It's okay.. Let it happen- I'm cumming, too..." **"She's afraid to.."**  "But I-I've never had one before..." He slowed down his pace and kissed her cheek. "Don't- Ah...! Don't be afraid... It'll feel wonderful, I promise... Just relax and let it happen-" His breathing was heavy and rapid. He released her wrists again and took her face in his hands. "Just relax, Riley- It's okay.. It's alright.. I'm here with you.. We'll climax together, alright...?"

Riley shivered convulsively as she reached orgasm. Elliot reached orgasm, too. He immediately ejaculated his hot semen inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may update this one-shot in the future. However, it isn't likely.


End file.
